


Thoughts of Regicide

by cassanabaratheon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whores would barely have enough time to scream, it would be done in the blink of an eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of Regicide

**Author's Note:**

> set around 1x04

Thoughts of Regicide

He stood stock still guarding the king as he was commanded to but his real purpose was to listen. Whores came in their groups and when some left others came to replace them. He heard it all; the grunting, the faked cries and the slapping of flesh and lewd speech. He clenched his jaw as a whore with dark eyes and wild dark hair slipped past him and opened the door venturing inside to join the others that surrounded the king. Jaime heard Robert laugh greatly and then the whores joined in. Disgust and loathing rose like a storm within him and it took all the years of training as a knight to keep his self-control. A muscle ticked in his jaw and his hands clenched and unclenched by his side and on the hilt of his sword. It would be so easy, to march in there and run him through. The whores would barely have enough time to scream, it would be done in the blink of an eye. And Jaime had imagined that a thousand times over every time he was forced to stand guard whilst Robert took his pleasures. He thought of his sister, his beloved sister, and he knew it was partly done to humiliate her. He was thankful that Robert did not love his sister as he didn't want another rival for her affections and yet he thought Robert a fool for not trying.

Another whore moaned and giggled bringing Jaime out of his thoughts. Every whore Robert fucked was not only a insult to Cersei but to the whole Lannister family and one day, one day soon, Jaime knew that Robert would pay. That made Jaime smile and he imagined it all over again in order to distract himself from the sounds that came within.


End file.
